Gentle Way
by Tacuma
Summary: After tennis practice Tezuka has to go home quickly and Fuji wants to know why. He finds out that Tezuka plays Judo and he wants to help his Buchou with practice.


**Title: **Gentle Way  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Word count: **896 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Birthday fic for paranoid_fridge.

* * *

**Gentle Way**

'Ne, Tezuka, shall we walk home together?' asked Fuji while he was changing after tennis practice.

'I can't,' answered Tezuka as he opened the door of the clubroom. 'Oishi, please lock up.'

The fukubuchou nodded. Fuji quickly grabbed the jacket of his uniform, and his bag, and followed Tezuka.

'Do you have work for the student council?'

'No,' answered Tezuka shortly, and he walked through the school gate.

'What then?' asked Fuji, not giving up yet. He was almost running to keep up with his Buchou.

Tezuka stood still and sighed. 'I have Judo practice tonight.'

'Judo?' asked Fuji surprised. 'I didn't know you did that. Since when?'

'Since I was little. My grandfather used to teach judo at the police academy. Now he teaches me and the grandson of one of his ex-colleagues. But because the other boy is ill, I have to find someone to practice with tonight.'

'I'm free tonight,' said Fuji with a smile.

'You never played judo,' stated Tezuka.

'True, I don't know what to do, but you could practice your moves on me, right?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because…' Tezuka couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't have a good reason.

'I'll see you tonight then, Tezuka.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'You really don't have a smaller size?' asked Fuji. He was wearing Tezuka's spare uniform, and it was slightly too big for him.

'No, it's the only one I have for you,' answered the taller boy. 'My grandfather will be here in half an hour. Until then we'll practice together.'

'Okay, so, what should I do?' asked Fuji.

'Stand over there, and attack me.'

'What?'

'Stand over there, and attack me,' repeated Tezuka.

'I heard you, but how am I supposed to attack you?' asked Fuji.

'Just try,' said Tezuka.

Fuji hesitated, but then he ran towards Tezuka. As soon as he touched the Buchou's shoulder, Tezuka grabbed his arm, tackled him, and laid his down on his back. Fuji blinked.

'You're fast,' he said. 'How did you do that?'

'Practice,' answered Tezuka. 'And you're smaller, and lighter than me, which makes it easier.'

'No fair,' pouted Fuji. 'Could you let go of my arm now?'

Tezuka quickly let go of Fuji's arm, a light blush on his cheeks. The honey-haired boy stood up. 'So, what now?'

'Try to attack me from behind.'

'That sound kind of suggestive,' Fuji said with a smirk on his face. But when Tezuka didn't react, he did what he was told. He ran towards Tezuka, and tried to grab his shoulder. Before he knew it Tezuka grabbed his arm again and threw Fuji over his shoulder. The blue-eyed boy landed on his back on the tatami.

'Why do you actually have to practice?' asked Fuji as he looked at Tezuka from his position on the floor.

'To become better. Just like with tennis. It would be different if both of us knew judo, but you're doing well,' answered Tezuka. 'Did I hurt you?'

'Not really,' answered Fuji as he stood up. 'Could you teach me an easy move?'

Tezuka hesitated. His grandfather would be here in less than fifteen minutes, and he still had to practice some other throws.

'Alright, but just one,' he answered. 'Lay one hand against my shoulder, and the other one against my waist.'

Fuji did what he was told, and Tezuka did the same to him. 'Lower,' he said when he felt the honey-haired boy's hand against his chest.

Fuji let his hand slide down all the way to Tezuka's hip. The Buchou took the hand and laid it on his waist. His cheeks were red, and he didn't look Fuji in the eyes.

'Hook your leg behind mine, try to tackle me, and push me on the ground,' Tezuka instructed.

'How?' asked Fuji. 'You're stronger, and taller than me. I can never do that!'

'Just try to tackle me, and push against my shoulder. I won't fight back.'

Fuji did everything Tezuka told him. He hooked his foot behind Tezuka's, and tried to make the other fall on his back, but the bespectacled boy stood his ground. Fuji tried again, with more power this time. But instead of tackling Tezuka, he fell on the mat himself. His foot slipped, and he lost his balance. His grip on Tezuka's shoulder tightened, and he pulled the Buchou with him. Tezuka tried not to crush Fuji as he fell on top of his team mate.

The two looked at each other. Their faces were only a few centimetres apart. Tezuka blushed. 'Sorry, I…' he started, and he tried to get up. Fuji stopped him.

'You win,' he said, and he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, pulling him closer. Fuji gave Tezuka a quick kiss on the lips. The Buchou eyes widened and he quickly pulled away. He wanted to say something, but at that moment his grandfather walked in.

'Have you two warmed up properly?' he asked. 'We're going to start practice.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Ne, Tezuka, shall we walk home together?' asked Fuji while he was changing after tennis practice.

'Ah,' answered Tezuka, and he waited until Fuji was done. They left the clubroom and walked through the school gate.

'Shall we do our homework together?' asked Tezuka. Fuji smiled brightly at him.

'Sounds good,' he answered. 'Let's go to your place, then you can teach me some more of those interesting judo throws afterwards.'

* * *

Judo means 'gentle way', so now you know what the title is about!  
Thanks for reading, and never forget to review!


End file.
